


Smoking Break

by ODeorainFan2150



Series: Moicy Week 2018 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day 6 - Healing / Damage, F/F, Moicy Week 2018, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Relationship, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ODeorainFan2150/pseuds/ODeorainFan2150
Summary: Dr O'Deorain takes a smoking break and finds an unexpected companion.Moicy Week 2018 - Day 6 -Healing / Damage





	Smoking Break

The Swiss air early on a winter’s morning was described by Athena as “cool”. Moira preferred the term “freezing”. Even wrapped up in a skiing coat, she could still feel it in the depths of her bones.

“Temperature immunity, maybe that’s something I should investigate in the next round of gene-mods,” She thought bitterly “Although I’m sure ethics would have a fit”

However, there was a reason why she was out here enjoying the fine morning. C10H14N2. A nasty habit she’d picked up while studying for her doctorate and then reinforced during her time in the field. Patches and gum didn’t quite match up to the calming effect of a cigarette and, as evidenced by the health and safety notices pinned all over the walls inside, Geneva base was a strict no smoking zone. This forced those who partook of nicotine to find various outdoor areas away from the cameras rather than crowding under the shelters on the ground floor. Moira had found her hideaway up on the roof of science block, through a secure door that she’d requested access to “personal reasons”. She’d even gone as far as hiding a chair up there, mainly for the summer evening’s where she could enjoy the view over the valley as the sunset. It was a nice place to get away from the work for a while.

It seemed through like someone else had the same idea for as she rounded the corner to her spot, she noticed a figure leaning on the railing, unlit cigarette perched between her lips. She was also wearing a jacket, much thinner than the one Moira was wrapped up in, that left the lab coat underneath plain to see. Her blonde hair was messy, unstyled, only loosely tied up in her usual ponytail. This, combined with the need for a smoke, led Moira to assume that Angela Ziegler, chief medical officer and researcher, was under some stress.

Moira walked up to the railing next to her before speaking “Are we running some extra tests on the nanobots, doctor?”

“Ah!” With a start, Angela almost seemed to jump into the fair a few inches. Her cigarette fell from her open mouth, disappearing off the side of the building. She fixed Moira with a glare before responding icily. “What do you mean by that, Dr O’Deorain?”

Moira waited to respond, pulling two cigarettes from the packet in her jacket pocket and offering one to Angela. She took it warily, while Moira lit her cigarette and took the first drag.

“The cigarette, Dr Ziegler. I was wondering if it was some sort of test to see if the nanobots can handle the causes of long-term health issues.”

Angela did nothing but stare at her for a moment before she burst out laughing. “God Moira, sometimes a cigarette is just a cigarette.“

Moira smiled before leaning across to offer her a light. As Angela moved to in closer, Moira couldn’t help but notice the light illuminating her face, casting a flickering shadow across the contours. She also noticed that Angela seemed to very much enjoy her first drag, taking it in deeply before slowly blowing it out.

“Although to answer you Doctor O’Deorain, the current batch of nanobots don’t. They are more focused on repairs to areas of pain. I’m still working on the improvements needed to prevent them from going into overdrive and causing damage while trying to fix more long-term issues.” She sniffed “As you would know if you read the reports I file to your department. The process of which is one of the reasons why I smoke.”

Moira shrugged “Well I just had to check. You might be running off the book experiments, injecting yourself with prototypes to gain an advantage. Who knows what you get up to working late.”

The face that stared back at her was impassive. Moira decided to go all out “Sorry, I forgot who I was talking to.” Somehow, Angela managed to form her mouth into an almost horizontal line.

There was another pause while both of them continued smoking.

“How about you Doctor O’Deorain? Surely you could have developed a treatment to cure yourself of a nicotine dependence.” Angela asked

This time, it was Moira caught dumbstruck “Why would I want to do something like that?”

The answer caused Angela to turn around and face Moira “Well for one you could avoid having to trek out here in the snow every so often. But really, why would you not?”

“Because I like taking a smoking break. The same as I like a bottle of whiskey or a box of chocolates. I like these things despite knowing they are bad for me.” She paused, “For some, it’s probably because I know they are bad for me”

Angela was puzzled “I thought you were all about ‘Improving Humanity through Genetics’. Doesn’t removing the need for artificial substances fall under that?”

“Why remove the need when you can just make the body absorb it? Handle the toxins more easily without them causing the worse effects. Enjoy the high without the low.”

Angela still seemed confused “But the time savings alone….”

Moira cut her off “Oh, I’m sure as species we’d become more efficient. But would we really be human anymore if we didn’t still have our vices to enjoy?”

This caused Angela to stop, her still burning cigarette between her fingers.

Moira smiled “Besides, I’ve already got a method for dealing with the long-term effects. I’ve been taking biotic energy from Tracer every few days and then healing myself with my equipment. Her time displacement seems to refill it incredibly quickly and she hasn’t noticed yet. Well, apart from her talking about a nightmare featuring a vampire.”

Angela grinned at this. “Huh, who knew that Doctor Moira O’Deorain had a humorous side to her” she managed to say as she recovered.

Moira pulled a more serious face “Who said I was making a joke”. Before Angela could respond, she flicked her cigarette butt over the railing and started heading to the door to return to work.

“See you same time tomorrow, Dr Ziegler” she shouted over her shoulder before descending down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Minor edits on 29/09/18 to improve readability
> 
> If you like this work, I love hearing your comments - I'll always try and respond! Alternatively, drop me an email at odeorainfan2150@gmail.com
> 
> Follow me on twitter at https://twitter.com/deorainfan2150 for news on what I'm working on next.
> 
> If you want to throw me a tip, you can find my Ko-Fi at https://ko-fi.com/odeorainfan2150.


End file.
